


Don't You Dare

by StarGazerGamer



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Angara bioelectricity, F/M, Fluff, sleepy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 10:04:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12033642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarGazerGamer/pseuds/StarGazerGamer
Summary: Posted as part of the 100 word drabble challenge.





	Don't You Dare

Cerise felt the barest hint of movement to her right, the tingle of a weak current along her skin. Goosebumps rose along her body at his touch. A warm, pleasant feeling spread throughout her body as she groaned, she knew what that sensation meant. Evfra decided to use his bioelectric ability to wake her up again. It was hardly her fault she slept later in the day than he did. Angara only needed five or six hours of sleep. Cerise felt a tingle at the back of her knee. She groaned, knowing what was going to happen.

"Don't you dare."


End file.
